Break Me Open
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Rachel is afraid to open up and is really uptight. Can Quinn open her up without scaring her away?


William McKinley High seemed silent as the last few students not belonging to clubs filtered out of the school, rushing home to their families, video games and any other activity that didn't involve boring school work and droning teachers. Sixteen year old Rachel Berry, with mousy brown hair and big innocent soft brown eyes, clutched her books closely to her chest as she took easy quiet steps down the hall way. Purposely staying behind, she really had no reason to rush home seeing as no one would be there anyway and she really liked the quiet hallways. Besides she didn't have a ride home till her father got off work. Swallowing she kept her pace nice and even though her heart was pounding like a jack hammer.

Her hands felt clammy as she clutched her books tighter to her chest as she approached an open door way allowing voices, soft gentle harmonic voices to filter into the quietness. Licking her lips she peered around the corner into the choir room, her brown eyes landing on an unused piano. A man, tall with a baby face and fluffy hair passed by the piano leading her eyes toward a group of students sitting in red plastic chairs on the high rises.

"That was great," the teacher clapped twice with a soft nod toward his pupils, "You are all pulling together so well."

"Mr. Shue?" A hand raised high bringing Rachel's attention to a tall boy with a Mohawk and letterman jacket, her heart thudded painfully in her chest, her flight instinct trying to take hold but she bit the inside of her cheek and forced herself to stay put, "Do you really think we'll make it to Sectionals?"

Mr. Shuester, who Rachel remembered as a Spanish teacher, nodded his head but seemed a bit doubtful, "I think if we keep practicing…sure. Okay guys from the top."

The group began singing allowing the auburn hair girl to calm down and take in the students. In the front row was Tina, an Asian girl who dressed in dark clothing and heavy makeup, Rachel didn't understand the reasoning behind the wardrobe but when she glanced at her own attire consisting of a plain pair of blue jeans slightly bagging and a long sleeved generic tee shirt, she reasoned she had no room to judge. Beside her was if Rachel was right, Tina's boyfriend, Mike Chang who was a very tall Asian football player. Next to them was Artie, a smart looking boy in a wheel chair, he had a very nice voice. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, his Mohawk standing tall and his guitar clutched in his hands sat just up one riser leering at Santana Lopez, a Latina wearing the famous Cheerios outfit, crossed legged giving enough for the boy behind her to see. Beside her was Brittany Peirce, another cheerleader whose pinky was linked with the Latina's also sending up a nice fantasy for Puck. Sam was in the back row, another football player only he was new to the school so Rachel knew nothing about him yet. Blonde hair and gentle eyes had all the ladies in the school fawning over him and he loved having a girl on his arm.

Mercedes Jones, a strong black teen, sat next to Sam. Her eyes gleaming with light as she belted out her scales; beside her was her partner in crime and possibly the only second openly gay student at McKinley, Kurt Hummel. He was delicate looking but was fiercely loyal to his friends. Finn Hudson was in the far corner seemingly wishing he was somewhere else, he clutched his letterman jacket on his knees before unconsciously tracing the 'C' on the chest. His captaincy had been challenged a few times since Sam showed up and he was still a bit on edge.

That left one person. Rachel's breath hitched as her eyes landed on Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and captain of the soccer team. Her short choppy blonde/pink hair matched perfectly with her cheerleading uniform and her hazel eyes seemed so deep and hollow yet memorizing. The girl held everyone on edge; no one knew what she would do next. Quinn was a leading rebel, it was the best Rachel could come up with to describe the girl. She defied the cheerleading coach constantly but couldn't be replaced as she won them six national championships; she was to Rachel the embodiment of bad ass hotness.

Clutching her books tighter to her chest, listening to them go through scales, brought a smile to her face. She wished she was in there with them, getting ready for Sectionals, singing in front of judges who'd help her get to Julliard like she'd been planning since she could write and make charts. Biting her lip she shook her head and walked away, she could never be in the club with a bunch of cheerleaders and jocks. It would get her noticed and soon the hazing would be worse, she'd be on their radar. If only Quinn Fabray didn't sign up before she did.

_Rachel had heard that the old Glee teacher had been fired and Mr. Shuester took the club under his wing. Sign-up sheets were posted everywhere and all she had to do was get permission from her father, make sure it didn't interfere with his schedule or hers. It took a week to get him to listen and he had given his okay, she rushed first thing in the morning to the bulletin board ready to sign but as soon as she picked up the pen and glanced at the sleek crisp paper, Quinn Fabray's name snapped out to her like a slap in the face. The pen dropped from her hand and she took a step back, turning into a red slushy being thrown her way._

It was the first time she would have been in a club, the first time she took the initiative. She hated getting out of her comfort zone; it was very hard for her. She liked rules to follow, she knew what to do, how to do it and so on. It was safe and if Rachel Berry was anything, she was safe. Making her way out to the parking lot than curving toward the football field where she would climb up the bleachers and watching football practice while waiting for her father to pick her up.

Twenty three minutes later she watched as the glee boys rushed out to the field and joined their comrades in the grueling workout.

"You should just come in," a sultry voice purred from the left side of her, her head whipped around to see none other than Quinn Fabray, dressed in her soccer outfit, long shorts ending just below her knees and a jersey with cleats on her feet.

"W-w-what?" Rachel swallowed, her breathing uneven, she's never noticed. It's how she liked it though she was sure she'd have to get over that soon if she wanted on Broadway.

Quinn chuckled as she leaned on the metal post leading to the entrance of the field, "You're really not discreet when passing the choir room."

"Fabray, get down here!" The coach called in which the tall soccer player smirked and winked at Rachel before rushing off to the football field where on one side was the soccer players warming up.

Rachel felt her entire body heating up, a red blush covering her from head to toe. Quinn Fabray noticed her, talked to her, winked at her. She must be dreaming because in no way could that have happened. Sure Quinn was into girls, the rumor has it she goes through them like a fat person eating cotton candy, but it was always cheerleaders and other jocks, not some loser geek who got slushied every other second of the day.

A honk knocked her out of her head as she saw her dad's vehicle parked at the entrance leading up to the bleachers. Grabbing her stuff she half ran, half walked to get to the car. Sliding in, she reached for her seatbelt, her eyes going out the window to see Quinn smirking toward her, throwing another wink than laughing as Rachel turned red again, turning around quickly to latch her seat belt so her dad would drive off.

"What was that?" her dad asked as he pulled out to the open roads leading toward their small single story home.

Rachel bit her lip and side glanced her father but he seemed focused on the road, "What was what?" she asked quietly.

"That little squeal and blush?" He chuckled, it was highly unusual for his daughter to get so flustered, she was pretty up tight and no matter how much he tried to break her out of it, it just seemed to force her further into the un-fun closet.

"I did not blush," she chided, "I've been in the sun for quite some time because somebody was running late and as for the 'squeal' you so happen to mention, well it wasn't anything more than air passing through my teeth seeing as I accidently inhaled a large amount."

"Okay Rae I get it," he laughed before letting the event die away, "So how was school?"

"It was fine," she muttered glancing out the window mortified that her father saw her melt down from the wink; she really had to work on that. Such a small amount of attention thrown her way and she was a heated mess, "How was work?"

"Great actually. I just landed a nice client who wants a full treatment," he smiled widely as he signaled for another lane.

"That's great daddy," she beamed, "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," he said a little sadly but still quite excitedly.

"Oh," Rachel responded, "But…it's Saturday."

He reached his hand over and patted her knee, "Come with me. You can help me out." He smiled over at her with giant hoping eyes.

She licked her lips and sighed, really wanting to tell him off and remind him that it was their day and she wouldn't be so upset to miss this Saturday if it wasn't the only Saturday they got to actually hang out. Every third Saturday of the month was theirs, other than that it was homework and school for Rachel with visitations to her mother's house and her father was working, working and working. With the exception of a few dates here and there with his new boyfriend, a slimy man roughly ten times younger than her father who she was sure was after only money but then the guy took her father out on their week to month dates and sometimes her father did not pay a dime.

"Sounds like fun," she weakly smiled watching her father light up and pull into their drive way.

"So what do you want for dinner?" as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Tomorrow was going to be such fun, she thought rolling her eyes.

"What was that, Fabray?"

Quinn glanced over to her best friend and second in command Santana Lopez, the fiery Latina smirking as she walked up to her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. You winked at her," Santana's smirk morphed into a smile when she saw Quinn's cheeks gain a bit of a blush, no one would have saw it if they didn't know the other girl very well which the brunette did, "You like her?"

She licked her lips and smirked bumping her hip against her friend, "So where you taking Britt out tonight?"

Rolling her eyes she let the former question drop away for her plans with her wonderful girlfriend, her brown eyes quickly darted over to the girl who was dressed in her cheerios outfit much like herself, the skirt swishing around as she showed a new freshman a dance move, "Breadsticks…"

"…again?"

"What?"

"That's like the eighth time this month."'

"She likes it okay," Quinn smiled and nodded, "What? She does."

"And it has nothing to do with your personal obsession with their bread sticks?" she raised her brows as she began to bounce the soccer ball on her knee, keeping it steady while her eyes stayed on her friend, she'd done this so many times it was almost unconsciously.

"No…yes…both." Santana snapped before smirking, "So…Berry huh?"

The soccer ball immediately dropped to the ground, her brows furrowing and her lips turning into a sneer, "Look, S, I can't."

Santana bit her lip and nodded, "Berry can stand to lose control,"

"I want to. I really, really, want to Santana." Quinn spoke her voice dropping down to a deep husky whisper, her thoughts forcing her to see Rachel on her back, naked and withering. She took a deep breath calming herself, "Those girls…they want it. I pay for it. If I go after her…I can't, not make her mine."

Santana nodded placing a warm hand upon her friend's shoulder with a soft smile before she pulled her eyes away from the stormy hazel baring into her, "Than possess her."

The Latina never spared a glance at Quinn as she jogged back over to the squad to get them practicing while the blonde went back to soccer practice, half wishing she was practicing with the cheerios today as it was a more grueling work out and she needed to release some energy.

Quinn ran back and forth, passing and stealing, shooting goal after goal but the heavy blush on Rachel's cheeks never dissipated from her mind. It only fueled more moister between her legs and more energy was put into running and stealing and scoring. Once finished she went to the locker room for a shower. Her body was sore and her muscles ached as she peeled off her jersey shirt and shorts, throwing them into her locker before grabbing her gym bag. Pulling the curtain back so she was alone in her shower stall she slipped her underwear off and stepped under the hot spray of water. She hated herself sometimes but she loved what she did.

Her fingers massaged the shampoo into her hair and sometimes slinking down on to her neck to relieve tension in her shoulders. Quinn was dominate and possessive. It was why she never had a girlfriend though sex was not a foreign thing to her, half the girls in the school allowed her to dominate them and when she ran out of girls at school she began to pay the local college students. She never wanted to make someone do something they didn't want to but when her libido was acting up which seemed to be always she couldn't hold back.

Rachel Berry was the only girl she had not tried. She'd done everyone who was willing to give up control and mostly because she did not really deal with pain play at all; sure maybe a hair pull and such or spanking to keep them in line but that was mostly it. Humiliation and power was what drove Quinn and she had tried so hard to get off on other ways, softer and gentler ways but she never even got wet from those times and just went home completely unsatisfied though her partners did not, she aimed to please after all.

Her closest friends knew of this severe sexual control issue she had and helped her out when they could. No one besides them, not even Quinn's parents (thankfully) knew about it and they searched people out to help keep their most prized athlete calmed down. Santana was the only one to really know of her extreme liking of Rachel Berry, a girl most people didn't even know exists.

Just a thought of Rachel had Quinn lowering her hand down her stomach and between her legs, the shower blasting down on her.

"Yo, Q…hurry up!" Santana banged on the side of the shower, "I gotta get home."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a second." She groaned and finished up before dressing and walking out with her friend, "Why the rush?"

"You kidding me, besides taking Britt out for dinner my mami wants me to clean the house while she's at work."

"If you don't?"

"Grounded," was the simple reply as their slipped into Quinn's truck.

Rachel stood at the edge of the patio that reached out to a long stretch of empty land, one her father was going to turn into a beautiful garden to be explored and enjoyed. Sighing she folded her arms across her chest, "Not much to work with."

"Nope," he replied with a smile as his eyes twinkled at the vast amount of space to work with, "But after I'm done it'll be brilliant."

"A good budget?" she raised her brows staring at her father who was lost in his imagination of where to place shrubs, flowers and trees. She wished she could be that open and passionate about something, Rachel knew she loved to sing but felt like she was trapped, she couldn't be open about it, especially at school where she'd be mocked and slushied even more.

"Great budget darling," her squeezed her shoulders and kissed her head before hopping down the stairs and away from the decent size mansion behind them, "Why don't you crank the tunes while I draw up a finalized plan."

Rachel smiled bringing down her iPod dock and placing her iPod in it, hitting shuffle and she helped her father, letting the music flow over her.

Quinn flipped her book shut, stretching on her bed before heading downstairs for a juice box. Opening the fridge she grabbed a fruit punch juice box out and stabbed the straw through than sucking the sweet juice out and chuckling at how much of a big kid she was sometimes. Music flittered into the kitchen making her furrow her brows, as far as she knew she was alone at the house. Her parents stepping out for a business meeting. Walking out side, straw still in her mouth she saw a man leaning over her patio table with a pencil in his ear and a large paper in front of him, his tongue peeking out slightly as his eyes glued to the ruler he was lining up.

She figured he had to be the professional landscape artist her parents hired. As she opened her mouth all words died in her throat as a short brunette swung around into her eye sight, dancing along with the song playing on the radio, singing along. Her voice was like that of an angel which quelled a beast inside Quinn and let her feel at peace for a moment.

"Rachel," the man chuckled lightly standing up once she accidently bumped the table.

"Sorry daddy," she mumbled pushing hair behind her ear only to follow her father's eye sight up to Quinn.

"You must be Quinn; it's nice to meet you." The man spoke, "Your father said I might be meeting you today. My name is Hiram Berry and this," he said pulling Rachel closer to him and hugging her shoulders from behind, "Is my lovely daughter Rachel."

"We've met," Quinn purred causing the girl before her to blush, her entire body reddening faster than light.

"Are you hot baby girl?" Rachel's father asked pulling away and looking down at her.

Rachel looked from her father to Quinn, licking her lips self-consciously before glancing back at her father and shaking her head, "I'm fine…" she stuttered out.

That is when Quinn could no longer control it, the demon inside wanted Rachel and she was finally going to feed it.

TBC?


End file.
